Born The Day You Kissed Me
by Aurorablu
Summary: I was born the day you kissed me, I died the night you left me, but oh, how I lived while you loved me... DracoHermione
1. Dark Tones

Disclaimer:

Neko: Can I have anything from Harry Potter, oh great one?

J.K: Most definitely not

Neko: Can I have the plot bunny then?

J.K: No

Neko: Please?

J.K: No

Neko: Gosh, anyone! I'll even take Voldie!

J.K: No, I need him for the later books.

Well peeps, I tried, I really did but as you can see, it was a failure… hey wait! I just thought of something!

Neko: Please J.K! Can I _burrow _the characters then?

J.K: Of course, as long as you write who own them!

So, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters who are in HP. I also do not own the plot or the movies. The movies are Warner Bros. right and I have no point in stealing the movies anyway. Thank you thank you!

_Summary: I was born the day you kissed me, I died the night you left me, but oh, how I lived while you loved me… _

A/N: It's been a while huh? Well ill try and right more, I will! It's based on a Korean Soapie. It's a love triangle: DM/HG/HP. Please, r/r!

Born the Day You Kissed Me

Chapter 1: Dark Tones

It was a windy, stormy day. Hermione fingered the Head Girl badge on her uniform as she smiled brightly. She stood, waiting for the Knight Bus, which would take her to Kings Cross Station. She had finally convinced her parents to let her go by herself; it was her last year after all.

She listened to the sweet tones of a piano drift by. She recognized the tune, having taken many piano lessons herself and she hummed along with it. Just when the song finished, the Knight Bus finally arrived.

Stan Shunpike was in his usual spot, bringing out a little piece of paper which Hermione assumed was his script. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency-" Hermione rolled her eyes and cut him off. "-transport for any stranded witch or wizard, I know…" she heaved a sigh as she dragged her trunk onto the bus.

She got off at Kings Cross station and she grinned. Early, as usual. She rummaged around in her pocket for a few pounds as she carefully observed the scenes on the arched bridge.

Several trains were rushing by below. She scouted around for the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Yep, there it was. She squinted more closely. Nope, no sign of flaming red hair. Or jet black hair for a matter. A smile tugged on her lips as she wondered about this year's adventures. Then a cold voice sneaked into here thoughts.

"Granger"

She slowly turned around. Oh. Great. Just what she needed. Yep, it was him. Draco Malfoy, heartbreaker and Slytherin sex-god.

He smiled maliciously "Having a good day Mudblood?" He asked almost pleasantly, though there was a hint of steel detected in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Well it was… until you came" she muttered. He arched a platinum blond eyebrow looking faintly amused. "I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that…" She shrugged. "Like I care." He leaned forward, a dangerous spark in his eye "There might be hell to pay this year… As you should know, my father is the main supporter of this school…"

Hermione did know. It happened since last year. Mr Fawcett, who donated regular amounts of money to support Hogwarts, abruptly died, leaving Lucius Malfoy to become the main supporter of Hogwarts. Hermione suspected that Malfoy Senior was the cause of his death, though she didn't mention it to anybody. Since then, everyone who **dared** cross Malfoy Junior's path would've probably had to start digging his grave. Yes, it was THAT serious. Hermione had just crossed his path a few times, and had managed to escape, as she took the spotlight away from herself. Others, weren't as lucky. Last year, Anthony Goldstein had to transfer to another wizarding school in America.

Hermione sighed. "What a _shame_" she said wickedly. "I had all these great things planned out for you Malfoy…" she dragged his name out slowly, like it was a poison, but in a sickly sweet way which instantly makes you want to hurl. She sighed again, to make it more dramatic "How sad… I had _just _learnt how to transfigure people into animals…" she let the meaning of those words sink in as she smiled sweetly and sauntered off. He scowled behind her back. '_Of course! I can always tell on that damned Mudblood!' But _them Hermione whirled around. "Oh, Malfoy! I just forgot!" she said in mock surprise. She swooped over to him and grabbed his collar, pulling him towards her. She grinned evilly as she whispered to him "Remember: No one will blame me…" she let him go and retreated. She felt proud of herself. She snuck a look back at him, to see what picture of emotion was planted on his face…

Draco smirked at her evilly. Then the full meaning of her words hit her. She stared, horrified at what she had done. She turned… and ran…

Hermione settled a bench next to one of the barriers. It was 10 mins to 11 and she was perfectly content. She had bought her lunch to eat on the train and she had bought a few more essentials. She yawned and stretched. Oh well, a little sleep will do her good. She had only meant to close her eyes and rest for a few minutes but she instantly fell asleep.

"Mudblood, you better wake up. The Prefect meeting already finished" came a sharp voice. Hermione opened her eyes, her eyes blurring, ears banging. There were so many people there! And they, uncannily enough all looked the same. Then they halved, and halved again until there were two people. "Tut Tut Granger, falling asleep on the platform" With a final banging of her head it turned into one person. "Malfoy? Where am I you git!" He stared at her like she was crazy. "The Heads compartment, duh… Granger, you are thicker than I thought…" He went on about having to explain everything to the prefects and such. The lightning flashed, making his face look more menacing than usual…

CRASH!

(A/N: I was thinking of ending it there…)

The thunder crashed suddenly, making Hermione jump out of her skin. She snuggled into her seat, curled up and sighed. It was going to be a long trip…

Hermione was relived when the train stopped. She instantly realized that she forgot something. She rushed into the end compartment, not bothering with knocking. "Harry! Ron! Ginny!" she squealed as she rushed into the room. "Mya!" yelled Ginny as she raced past the boys to jump on her cinnamon haired friend. Then the yell turned into a scowl as Harry and Ron pushed her aside, reaching over to hug Hermione. Hermione grinned, obviously excited to see them. "How was your summer?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged. "Okay, I guess… But I'm stuck with Malfoy because he's Head Boy." This sentence clearly made everyone horrified to all extent. Ron frowned "If he does anything, he'll had to answer to us…" but then he trailed off. _'Probably because of the thing that happened to Anthony. Pity really, he was nice' _thought Hermione. Suddenly, she remembered something. And she panicked "We have to get out or else all the good carriages will get taken! Remember last year?" They remembered. It had been raining VERY heavily. Peeves had done havoc to the carriages which left late and when they reached Hogwarts, most of the students were dripping wet. McGonagall has thrown a shouting session and their ears had been numb for a few weeks afterwards. "Yeah, let's talk later…" they agreed and they rushed off to the carriages.

Hermione entered the great hall, shivering slightly but cheerful nevertheless. She took her seat and stretched. She wondered how many Gryffindors there will be this year as she turned her head around to face the doors where the new first years were entering. She grinned, looking at their faces lit up in awe of the castle. Then they lined up, looking with interest at the front where the stool had been set up. Everyone turned their attention to the Sorting Hat as it flopped open its brim and started to sing…

'_Many years, some time ago_

_In the coming of an Age_

_Where elemental magic ran wild_

_There lived a loner mage_

_He had a hope, a wish, a dream_

_To make magic be controlled_

_So he chose four youngsters_

_And so my story unfolds_

_The first he chose was Gryffindor_

_Him being the bravest of the four_

_Hufflepuff, the loyal one_

_Always working, to get things done_

_Ravenclaw, knowledge widespread_

_Always reading 'till the night is dead_

_Slytherin cunning, mind full of tricks_

_And with the others, he never did mix_

_They managed to co-operate_

_Their friendship they did declare_

_They built a stronghold where they dwelt_

_And so Hogwarts they prepared_

_They were living peacefully so happy until when_

_Two houses came apart, and all went their separate ways_

_Then Hogwarts had a bad mood, fighting in the air_

_The friendliness was gone: no more happy days_

_Heed my warning everyone, the battle is drawing near_

_You may ignore it but it will always come_

_Hogwarts must unite to defeat the drawing fear_

_Because if you do not, the damage here is done_

_But there may still be hope, if the prophecy is right_

_If it's true, two people may change Hogwarts to date_

_The future of both worlds are in their knowing hands_

_And they should not run away, because it is fate_

_But if they go against, and fight for different sides_

_The wizarding world will crumble and all put into despair_

_Magic will just fade away, into the depths of earth_

_All hope will be lost and none will be repaired_

_If you don't remember you will be the ones to go_

_So remember my warning, remember what I said,_

_I am warning you and I'll be silent otherwise_

_Forget my warning and let the skies be flecked with red'_

Hermione winced. _'Well that ended on a dark note'_ she thought frowning as the newcomers, clearly shaken up by the message that the hat left, went up one by one. In the end Gryffindor ended up with the most newcomers by three people but Hermione still wasn't satisfied. She was **definitely** taking a trip to the library tomorrow…

Having eaten her meal, Hermione went to the place where she was told to go by Draco. Professor Snape awaited her, a scowl printed on his face. "You're late" he snapped. Hermione stayed cool, raising an eyebrow. "Actually, I was told to be here by 9:30" she responded. "And if I'm not mistaken, I believe it's 9:15… unless my watch is wrong…" she trailed off. She knew Snape had gotten her point and was probably very pissed. Her grin left her face as she watched Draco saunter down the corridor, acting like he owned Hogwarts. "Mr Malfoy" he acknowledged the younger Malfoy. Draco just nodded.

"Okay" said Snape. "This is your portrait." Hermione took notice of it for the first time. There were four people painted in it, two ladies, two men. The women were chatting away but the men were facing opposite directions, occasionally muttering things. Suddenly, the painted people took notice of them and the two women started chatting away at them. The one clothed in yellow said "Hello dears, you must be the new Heads! I am Helga Hufflepuff" she then gestured to the woman beside her. "This is Rowana Ravenclaw and the two grumpy ones up there are Salazar and Godric." Then she turned her attention to the males. "Please, be polite and welcome the new Heads, they **are** in your houses" Then the one clothed in red suddenly leapt to attention. "Hello new Heads! I am Godric! Your password is Scarlet Tears and welcome, welcome! Do come in, I'll be insulted if you don't!"

Hermione shrugged and chorused their new password with Draco.

And then, she entered her room. It was a brilliant red and gold with furniture that suited to her needs. There was a bathroom connected to her room by a door. When he unloaded some books onto her table she saw a note.

_Feel free to change your room's decoration style. _

_Just imagine at what you want it to look like and it will happen. _

_Prof. Dumbledore_

She instantly imagined the room which she had always wanted. Everything sparkled a bit, than it changed.

Now her room was pale silver and grey, and it was circular. There were the shapes of a sickle moon and a star carved into the pale grey ceiling. There was much less furniture, just a walk-in-wardrobe and some chests and drawers along with a vanity mirror and table with a bookcase, all made out of grey stone like the walls. There was a four poster bed with starry blue curtains with silver patterns of the same sickle moon and star which was carved into the ceiling. There was also a cosy alcove in the corner with a blue plush armchair where she could curl up and read. To finish it off, there was a sheepskin on the floor in front of a beautiful harpsichord where she can practice her music.

She smiled, and snuggled into her bed sighing happily as a few stuffed toys and a stereo system appeared with probably every CD which she wanted during the years. She'd explore tomorrow.

She fell asleep for the second time that day, but in a much comfortable place.

A/N: So how was it? Long huh? Just review please! Draco WILL come out in the next chappie, so if you want Draco, REVIEW! My word count isn't too bad…

Word Count: 2313 words


	2. Of Worms and Grease

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I wish I do, really, but J.K Rowling won't even let me have Voldie, not like I want him or anything…

Chapter 2: Of Worms and Grease

**Last time on Born The Day You Kissed Me**

She smiled, and snuggled into her bed sighing happily as a few stuffed toys and a stereo system appeared with probably every CD which she wanted during the years. She'd explore tomorrow.

She fell asleep for the second time that day, but in a much comfortable place.

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**Now on Born The Day You Kissed Me**

Hermione groaned as the bright shafts of sunlight cut through her eyelids. Then she decided to explore her new room and tower more thoroughly. She then remembered that she forgot something. She surveyed the room and then thought of the extra addition. A pair of glass doors appeared leading out to a **huge **balcony. When she looked down there was a courtyard, full of many exotic flowers. _'Hmmmm… very queer. I've never actually seen it before… ' _she thought as she made her way to the bathroom. When she opened the door, she saw Draco coming from the opposite room. To avoid him, she walked away to her common room settling down with a classic; Pride and Prejudice. She was so absorbed in the story that she didn't see the bucket of water hovering over her head, or the grinning blond who flicked his wand and ran off…

SPLASH!

Hermione straightened herself up, her eyes red and her hair crackling with electricity…

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"Awww… darn…" muttered the boy as he ran off, still grinning.

Hermione hissed, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly… ""

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

Draco retreated to his bed, grinning as he did so. That day had definitely been fun and tonight, he was up for some more. He muttered a spell, before snuggling into his blankets peacefully, grinning as he did so. But he didn't see a faint strip of light which passed into his room disappearing into a cupboard to his left…

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

It was morning. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. The birds were singing and pink poofy love hearts were dancing in the air, with the pretty pink ponies and the Care Bears. Everyone woke up feeling refreshed and ready to learn. All except for one girl…

Hermione had gotten up to lazily brush her hair and then she felt something slimy.

And it was long. Very long…

Hermione Granger had officially discovered earthworms in her hair.

She began screaming until her voice began to become hoarse. Her eyes glinted and she began seeing red…

"_No Granger ever stands aside and lets others mock her. Be scared Malfoy, be _**very**_ scared…"_

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

Draco Malfoy woke up in the morning feeling particularly refreshed and happy. He could feel the happiness; it was practically dancing in front of him. He strode over to his cupboard to gel back his hair. He emptied the gel on his head and rubbed it into his hair, delicately shaping it into his slicked back style. He touched the gel… it didn't feel like gel for some reason…

He took a closer look at the gel remaining in the bottle…

It.

Was.

Grease. . . . . .

He glared at his reflection. He knew who did this… It was the one and only Gryffindor Mudblood Hermione Granger and she was going to pay…

And he knew what he was going to do for revenge…

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

Hermione stormed into the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone kept out of her way, knowing she was in a dangerous mood. She stalked over to the Slytherin Table and yelled "Where is that bloody prat! Where is that bloody fucking ferret! He is **_soooo_** gonna get it! Just wait until I get my hands on him that slimy, stinking son of a bitch!" she ranted on and on and on… Everyone else stared… shocked that Hermione Anne Nicolette Granger had actually swore in front of everyone…

Then at that precise moment the one and only ferret face entered…

Hermione grinned suddenly like they were best buddies as she walked up to Draco. "Well Malfoy… I offer a proposition." Draco raised an eyebrow slightly, he had finally managed to get most of the grease out of his hair but clumps of it still remained, giving him the 'newborn baby chick' look. Sort of wet and stuck to his skull. "Well?" he answered "Get on with it". Hermione made a huge show of examining her nails. "Well, I don't like this and neither do you I suppose... so, why don't we hold a truce? For the better of everyone else at Hogwarts..." A flicker of something passed over Draco's face before changing back to no emotion. "Fine" he replied "but don't expect me to be all goody-goody with you." Hermione held out her hand. Draco took it. They shook their hands and…

Hermione got out her other hand and squirted green goo on Draco's face while Draco got a cream pie and flung it at Hermione…

Both glared at each other, both obviously** very** pissed.

And both had the exact same thought in their heads.

"_You are _**so**_ going down…"_

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

A/N: OMG! I am like so happy! 16? You people never cease to spoil me! Hurray! Well enough with my babbling and on with my responses!

**Anonymous Reviewers**

**ronsREALgirl**:

Oooh Sankyu I don't know how to write, my fingers do

**magical**:

Interesting? Oooh… I doubt that… Thank you my lovely second reviewer!

**Fanfiction User Reviewers**

**my-head-is-very-sad-tale**: Hey Thanks! Please review again!

**PART-TIME SINNER**: Heyas! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kirz**:

Yay! You Reviewed:feels honoured: Nyahahahahaha… :huggles: you RULE! Coz you listened to me :D Yay!

**Tears-That-Fall**:

Sankyu for reviewing! I just reviewed your story and you go and review mine! How nice! Lily/James? Cool! My friend is like totally into that ship! (Gardevoir-Mages) I'm into Draco/Hermione... eheheheheh **:nervous laughter: **And the award for Captain Obvious is awarded to me…

**Swtndreamypnay**:

Heya Jay! How have you been? I've certainly been busy you know! I had a project due 5th of April and I only started it the day I started writing this, even if like I got it on the 7th of February! I am like sooo dead! So I am grounded and my fate is written onto the computer. Spring Break? Lucky! It's one of the last few days of holidays now and school starts soon! School is evil… **:eyes dart around nervously: **I hope you aren't a teacher in disguise or else I'm dead! Did you see the review I left you for your story:D You are my 12th reviewer but at least you reviewed! Like you always do! What's happening in your end ATM? Mine, as you already know is boring, because I'm doing a project on deserts. Honestly, don't our teachers get sick of torturing us all the time? Probably not, you know how teachers are… Please, write longer reviews! I love hearing from you! P.S: You will got more Draco in this chapter so be nice and REVIEW!

**fashionqueen**:

Thank you Crissy! Out of curiosity, is your name Christina or Crissy? Thanks for reviewing!

**littlekathgirl**:

YAY! I hope this is soon enough for you!

**bubbles rule 1**:

I think that's what your name is… pardon me I'm reading off my email. Well thank you! I personally don't think so but still… since you guys say so… I guess I am…

**TriGemini**:

Thanks for reviewing! You guys are so nice!

**Slytherin Tinkerbell**:

Heya, thanks for reviewing! Yes, the sorting hat's song is vital to later parts of the story… I think…

Voldermort will be defeated… or not? Even I don't have a clue… but this story is going to be my longest… well probably anyway. It's nice to see people reading all my stories! Well, keep your reviews coming! Because I love them!

**devilish angel17**:

Ermmm… I don't think I'm THAT good! Honestly! But thanks really, I appreciate it! Keep the reviews coming!

**Hafthand**:

Can't wait for more? Well, here's the second chapter! Story title was good? No really! **blush**

**thedominator**:

Sankyu! Keep the reviews coming!

**KellyRiddle88**:

Thank you to my **FIRST **reviewer! I salute you! Let us share a bottle of Sprite together over the internet! **:takes out bottle of Sprite and pours herself a cup, gulping it down:**

That's about all I think! If not all just remember, you know I love you guys who review! Huggles to you all!

Gold medal to my next first reviewer!

A/N: Well guys hope you liked it! Please clickie the little button which says Go and give me a super nice review! And in return, I'll review one of your stories! So be nice…

**Luff you all,**

**.:Sierra a.k.a Coldness:.**


	3. It has begun

Disclaimer:

_**Didn't you know that Harry was mine?**_

_**You know, owning him isn't a crime!**_

_**But wait J.K Rowling's on the phone!**_

_**Harry's not mine; I'm sending him home!**_

Heya Peeps! I luff ya lots! Thank you all the spectacular users who had taken their time to review my story! Gold medal goes to **TriGemini** for being the first to review…

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

_I dedicate this chapter to_

**GM**

_From Gardevoir-Mages_

**I am truly sorry… And you know it!**

**:glare:**

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**Last Time On Born the Day You Kissed Me**

Hermione held out her hand. Draco took it. They shook their hands and…

Hermione got out her other hand and squirted green goo on Draco's face while Draco got a cream pie and flung it at Hermione…

Both glared at each other, both obviously** very** pissed.

And both had the exact same thought in their heads.

"_You are _**so**_ going down…"_

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**Now on Born the Day you Kissed Me**

Hermione scowled at Draco, a blob of cream landing onto her nose. He just shrugged and said "You had it coming." Hermione's eyes glowed a dark brown before changing to her normal honey-gold colour. Draco, if it was possible managed to get Hermione at boiling point and for once, Harry and Ron actually felt sorry for the boy.

Hermione went up to Draco and punched him straight on the nose. Draco grabbed her wrist, swinging it around. "You're lucky that you're a girl… Otherwise, I'd have punched the lights out of you by now" he hissed. Hermione didn't respond, she just threw a piece of buttered toast in his face. "Take that ferret" she snarled. "You don't mess with me and get away with it…"

Everyone was silent… "FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Harry suddenly and started throwing cereal at the Slytherin table. That seemed to jolt everyone from their trance as everyone joined in, and the food scattered everywhere. Everything from the table was soon in the air. Colin Creevey's eyes brightened as he instantly started snapping pictures.

**SNAP** Draco getting hit in the face by a pancake.

**SNAP **Hermione with bacon bits in her hair.

**SNAP **Millicent Bulstrode with spaghetti coming out of her nose.

**SNAP **Harry dodging a piece of egg.

**SNAP **Harry hitting Ron over the head

**SNAP **Harry covered in soup

**SNAP **Harry throwing porridge at the Hufflepuff table.

At that moment everyone except the Heads was unrecognizable. Then, the teachers arrived. Dumbledore looked at the two teenagers and then at the rest of the hall. "Breakfast is over. You are dismissed, it is 5 minutes to class after all" Hermione started out of the hall, as did Draco. "Not you two" Hermione whirled around; drops of white splotching her face. And then the words came as she tried to reason with the professor. "But sir, I need to clean this white out of my hair and robes!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he replied "As does Mr Malfoy." The words of defense on Hermione's lips died as she slumped down on one of the plush armchairs which the headmaster had conjured up.

The twinkling light that usually inhabited the Headmasters eyes was gone, replaced with a dull blue with no amusement reflected in them. "I hope you understand the seriousness of what you have done. I won't give you detention and I won't expel you either but any more scenes like this and you are out. This is your final chance do you understand?" Both nodded mutely, frowns decorating their faces.

"Now call a truce." Neither budged. Dumbledore stared at them. "Or else you will be stripped of your position as Head Boy and Girl" Hermione unwillingly turned around slowly as did Draco. Hermione held out her hand and Draco took it.

It was a moment of complete silence. As they shook hands, Hermione's eyes glowed with purple fire while Draco's glowed a brilliant sapphire blue. A series of untamed fire shot up their arms not burning a single part of their flesh.

The silence was broken when Draco pulled back his hand, wiping it on his robe while he turned around and stalked off. Hermione joined him in the stalking fest except going the opposite direction while the professors stared after them; spellbound.

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

Something flashed in the dark den.

Red eyes narrowed slightly as pain shot up the man's body. A cat-like claw broke the smooth sheet of water of the scrying pool as something in him awakened and became more focused, a sharp jolt of pain.

"_And so… It has begun…"_

**Yeoldecrazy1: **Hey! Thanks for reviewing: I appreciate it! At first I was like _"Okay how does this user know me"_ and I clicked onto your profile and then I saw the story I reviewed yesterday and I'm like: Wow I better get my lazy ass onto the computer and start typing and that was the result. I've got a pretty good idea going with these chapters but now I need a twist. Thanks for the review! And make sure you update your story!

**Cold-eyes-for-you: **Thank you, thank you! **:mock salute: **I'm glad you found it funny: I loved writing that chapter.As you can see, this chapter was about truces… I know… So unoriginal… But fun! I've been writing other chapters you know… I've written the last chapter but not the ones in between yet (how sad) and there's going to be a sequel after Hogwarts because as you know, this is seventh year. Please review again! I love hearing from you and Jay. Speaking of Jay… She didn't review this chapter… Oh well! She probably will in later chapters… **:hinthint: **Well, make sure to update you're stories quickly!

**draGoN'sLaDy: **Thank you for the lovely review! I am glad many people have taken a great interest to my story, I expected only about half of the amount I had actually… Thank you for the offer, if you like you can share with me your ideas if you want! Actually, I'd appreciate that! Well thank you for reviewing and review again! (How original:P) Well; Peace!

**KellyRiddle88: **Thanks for reviewing! To your favourites list? I'm flattered! No really I am! By the way ARE you going to do Draco/Hermione in your story? Please? **:puppy eyes: **Well thanks for everything and update your story soon!

**Gardevoir-Mages- **

**GM: **So Sorry Chrissy! And you know it! Hope you forgive me! I mean I dedicated the chapter to you! **:cries: **Well Greenpeace dudette, it's up to you to diss me or to forgive me… And I hope you do the latter: Although I deserve the first… Well yah…

**And to the other mages:** fantastic writing! Keep it up! Oh and for your question… ah… the wonders of magic…

**thedominator: **Thank you thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it: just like everyone else did (I hope) As I wrote above (5 reviews up to Cold-eyes-for-you) That I loved writing that chapter! Well for the sake of my sanity; please review again! I respond coz I feel like the reviewers should deserve something after reading my crap stories! Well review again!

**gcho: **Thank you thank you! I'm glad you find my dry humor funny… Not many people appreciate my wit…

**Janet: **Hope this is soon enough for you, I couldn't think of an original way for them to have a truce so yah, 'the oh so original Dumbledore makes them have a truce thing'** was** my solution. And the fluff? Loooong way off mate!

**SmilinStar: **When are you going to update Burdens of Joy? Huh? Huh? Huh? **: pokes check with pitchfork: **Imustrefrain from killing you because I want to read the next chapterWell, good luck with your writing, glad you liked mine! Review again please!

**future movie maker: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! You should write some stories… Writing stories is healthy… (not) actually, takes a lot of brainpower. Well review again please!

**TriGemini: **As I wrote in my review when I reviewed your story; Draco and Hermione didn't have a truce. But they did and now I'm glad they got over it. Doesn't mean they'll like each other… yet… **:smirk: **I'm evil aren't I? Well review again!

So that's all I guess! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

By the way, I'm considering having a BETA reader. I mean, I'm okay but I'm not terrific you know! But please don't offer if you don't like my writing style!

30th and 35th reviewers get the chapter dedicated to them! So get your reviews in!

Luff ya lotz,

Sierra


	4. Sands of Time

Disclaimer: To the tune of My Heart will Go On (Celine Dion)

_**There was once a girl called**_

_**The coldness of lo-ove**_

_**And she wrote stories on**_

_**the net**_

_**And she-e claimed she **_

_**does not own HP**_

_**J.K Rowling o-owns **_

_**Harry**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**And the-e rest of the gang**_

_**Coldness does not own **_

_**Anything**_

_**And to lawyers everywhere**_

_**Hear my song and do not sue**_

_**Me 'coz I don't own HP**_

A personal _'Thank You'_ to Celine Dion for her song, J.K for her writing and Warner Bros for making fantastic HP movies! And lawyers, I don't own anything except for the plot, which has unraveled itself in front of my eyes and is very twisted!

_A/N: As I wrote in the last chapter, 30th reviewer and 35th reviewer get the chapter dedicated to _**TriGemini**(AGAIN!) _and _**thedominator**_. But still, thanks to everyone else for reviewing! I also decided to have awards! To the longest review, to the funniest review and to the most random review! I might be having a mailing list too, so anyone who wants to be on it please write a review or if the reviews aren't working, then send me an e-mail to That_ _is if I am… having a mailing list, you're turn to decide if you want one because frankly, I don't know! _

**Funniest reviewer: This would have to be Gardevoir-Mages with their lecture on grasshoppers! Lolz you guys!**

**Here's an excerpt:**

GM: **:shakes head:** Ah my grasshopper...if only you had known  
M1: Known what?  
M3: Hey! We ain't your grasshoppers!  
M2: **:holds her sis back from bashing GM on head. GM, BTW is hovering over the bed meditating at eyes closed:** STUFF YA M3!  
M3: I AM NOT A GRASSHOPPER!  
GM: **:Opens eyes:** Respect your elders M3, respect your elders...  
M3: Grr...

M3:**Crosses arms: **I'm still not a grasshopper.

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**Longest Review: This was no doubt Cold-eyes-for-you with her LONG review! **

**Roughly 10 lines long, thanks for writing that much!**

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**Most random: chibi playing with fire**

**What was that about? I don't know if I should be angry or happy… :shrug:**

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**And also thanks to the rest of you! Proper individual thanks are at the bottom…**

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·. .·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

_**This chapter is dedicated to**_

**TriGemini & thedominator**

**_For being the 30th & 35th reviewers_**

_**CONGRATS!**_

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·: ':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

Chapter 4: Sands of Time

"Are you sure of this?" the hooded figure asked, a gleam of malice reflected in his dark, angry eyes. His eyes were the colour of clotted blood, stark red with threads of black woven into them.

The crystalline figure nodded, her wings spreading out wide. "I am sure of it."

When she spoke, it made ears ache. She spoke with the whisper of the wind, the electricity of the storm, the burning of fire, the murmuring of water, the rustling of the leaves. With the voice of a thousand beings. She was powerful; and everyone knew it. From the arrogant way she held herself, to the hard sapphire of her eyes.

Sandra was an angel, one who retold prophecies to the foolish meddling race known as humans. She considered herself above them, which she was. And she knew it. Honey-blond hair, crystalline sapphire eyes. Beautiful and Proud. The perfect picture of an angel; yet she had seen many which no one else had seen; mortal or not. "You better not lie to me. Repeat it again…" hissed the human, eyes narrowing to snake-like slits.

Sandra sighed, and retold the prophecy once again.

'_The sands of time are pouring_

_Scars of the past, take their shape _

_The final battle is nearing_

_They always were enemies by Fate_

_She was Good, he was Evil_

_But still destined to be_

_He is Dark, she is Light_

_Neither entitled to flee_

_In their case; malicious argument,_

_Bred by harbored desire_

_No water is needed_

_To spark the burning fire_

_He was a Dragon, she a Phoenix_

_Raised to despise eachother_

_She was the Sun, he the Moon_

_But ultimately fated to love_

_She was vibrant, he was hidden_

_Both a worthy opponent,_

_She was Fire, he was Ice_

_Yet both were forbidden_

_Thrust apart and pushed around_

_Their differences are clear_

_Both must join together_

_To defeat the drawing fear_

_Growls and sneers, faults and fears_

_Both had power, both had passion_

_But hate was thick between them_

_But then again, so was the impassion_

_Fated to be, but forbidden_

_Defeat the Black they may_

_To kill the Lord, vanish evil _

_While shadows blacken the day_

_The White to victory_

_Blackened flames burn him_

_He had sold his soul_

_Now the Evil Lord is Dead_

_Two destined to be together, yet never understood._

_That one year, two of them would find it,_

_And all of the Wizarding World would be affected_

_Then all the puzzle pieces fit'_

The angel disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the human to ponder about the prophecy. The humans eyes flashed, his ruby orbs glowing. "Arrogant Angel…"

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

Hermione stalked down the hall, muttering angrily. Several students reported that she was muttering words under her breath like "Stupid, Food fight, Ferret, DIE!" Everyone, very sensibly kept out of her way. Especially after she docked points off a Slytherin who was in her way. Practically everyone knew now that the Gryffindor Queen packed a good punch, especially when she was mad.

Hermione stomped to her portrait frowning angrily. The founders looked up, surprised at the really annoyed girl who was fuming in front of them. "Password?" asked Rowena, while her blue eyes widened. "Are you okay Hermione?" asked the woman, worry tugging in her eyes. "Fine" snapped the Head Girl, her amber eyes flashing. "Just peachy" she said sharply. Gryffindor tried a different approach. "I believe it's class time" he said. Hermione nodded, while wiping away the angry tears which had started leaking out of her eyes. "Scarlet Tears" she said, her voice choked with tears.

A few minutes later Hermione appeared, book bag slung over one arm and a few more dozen textbooks resting in her arms. Her face was clear of cream and there was no trace that she had stepped into a food fight just some time ago. She smiled brightly at the founders and walked to class, a smile gracing her face, no evidence that she had been crying before or being close to it.

The founders stared after her in confusion. She sure was one strange girl…

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**Thanks to:**

**Cold-eyes-for-you: **Ehhh… thanks for the long review! It was really great! Well sorry, my brain is dead and also I ate a lot of sugar so all responses from me are going to be a bit haywire… Okay… a lot. I reviewed My Girls yesterday! It was good as always but Narcissa is bitching up a bit isn't she! you're review was long! I mean 10 lines, come on! Don't be scared, I loved the long review! Yep, talk with Jay; she hasn't reviewed the last chapter either! Well, thanks for the LONG review as I wrote again. Chocolate Frogs for you!

**Rhianne: **Squeee! New reviewer! Welcome to the realms of death! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Okay sorry. Nice name btw! If you don't know what I mean, it means by the way. Just in case. I live in Sydney, NSW. A little suburb in there called Beverly Hills. Hmmm… my dad drove my family to the Gold Coast and we stayed there for Christmas going to Movieworld, Dreamworld and Seaworld as well as Curranbeen Wildlife sanctuary. Well thanks for reviewing! Cookies for you!

**thedominator: **Thanks for the review! And congrats on being 35th reviewer! The answer to your question is coming up in the last few chapters. All will be reveled! I think you can wait that long right? If not… Oh no! I've committed murder! **:shocked face: **Hopefully, you'll hang in until then! Well, thanks again and Bertie Botts Every flavor beans to you!

**KellyRiddle88: **Hi! How's your Nan doing? Is she alright? I hope so! Well, as I wrote, tell her to get well soon! Also to yourself, don't catch a cold; you may be in autumn or spring but that means the still won't catch a cold! I mean today in Sydney, we had a huge rainfall and I'm soaked! No, no thank **you **for reviewing my story! I mean none of my others have gotten this far yet, and the review count has never been higher! Thanks for being the first to review! Yummiest Honeydukes chocolate for you!

**Janet: **Well, I'm surprised that you actually managed to review this chapter! Did you save the URL or something? Well, I'm glad that you are going to follow it nevertheless! I thank you for vowing to follow the story; you should make an account here on Then you can write fanfiction stories too; with lotsa fluff as well! Well thanks again and keep the vow! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Sorry if I scared you off there! Big bar of Dairy Milk chocolate to you!

**Gardevoir-Mages: **Lolz Mages! Thanks for the review! I didn't see GM's 'Lecture Mode' coming though! What about the grasshopper though M3? No reason to get mad, I rather like them. They look quite cute. Though I'd rather be a Praying Mantis. Why? Ermmm…

**:The following text is rated CG; Children Guidance recommended for adults with a weak stomach:**

Dun dun duuuuuuun…Because female Praying Mantises eat male ones after they mate!

**:shows a video clip of random girl biting off Cameron's head:**

Hope you enjoyed the reason why I like Praying Mantises! Mwahahahaha! Well thanks for reviewing and raw cookie dough for you! (It's actually quite nice!)

**chibi playing with fire: **Ermmm… thanks? Was it good or bad? Come on! Why am I supposed to know? Well thanks anyway!

**TriGemini: **No, they won't stick to the truce because hell won't freeze over. Sigh! Too bad hey? I mean they can be best study-buddies… J.K says something really bad, but I'll write it down the bottom. But I. Am. Scared. For Draco that is. Well I'm glad you liked it! At least I think you did, I'm not really sure! Well, thanks again! Choc Chip and Vanilla Swirl Ice Cream for you!

**Victoria: **Thanks for the review! Yeah, I made up the song on the spot. I think I did quite well, since it was well past midnight when I typed the song up. At least I wasn't too lazy! Hope this disclaimer satisfied you! Well, thanks for the review and TimTams for you! Just in case you don't know what they are; TimTams are Australian snacks and they are covered in chocolate; making them REALLY yummy! **:nod nod: **

A/N: In '**_The Muggle's Guide to the Wizarding world_**' it said this:

'_J.K Rowling says that she was worried that fans were getting too fond of Draco'_

Wonder what this would mean in the future for our favourite blonde ferret?

Well that's all from me, Next time, tell me what kinds of treats you want for reviewing and I'll give it to you Okay?

**_Question: Write your real name and what it means. You don't have to, I respect your privacy. But I'm curious. Meh me I'm sure! Meh btw means Damn. Politer way which my friend made up. Heh heh heh… _**

****

**Mine:**

**Name:** Sierra

**Meaning:** Modified form of Sarah which means _'Princess'_

_Well review please! What did you guys think about the prophecy?_

_Love ya lotz,_

_Sierra_


	5. Of Whiney, Self Righteous Gryffindors

Disclaimer: (Come Clean- Hilary Duff :**Don't own her song either:**)

_**There was once**_

_**A girl who wrote stories**_

_**She wrote them on fanfiction. net**_

****

**_She wrote_**

_**About Harry Potter**_

_**And about the adventures of his gang…**_

****

_**Chorus**_

_**Let the rain fall down**_

_**And wake my dreams**_

_**I don't own HP, that's a fantasy**_

_**J.K Rowling owns it all and that is that**_

_**So lawyers don't sue**_

_**I don't own**_

_**HP…**_

Thanks to Hilary Duff for supplying the song couldn't have done it without you and also I don't own _Come Clean_. I was about to do Old McDonald Had a Farm instead but I didn't want to scare the reviewers off so… **:shrug: **

Thanks to J.K Rowling for creating Harry Potter, I don't own her series either

And also thanks to Warner Bros for creating the movies, they are great! They probably aren't reading this but wow… If they were then… drop a review! Heh heh heh…

Also, the phrases in the letters _Whiny, Self-righteous Gryffindor _and _Whine Queen_ I took from Respected Elf Enslaver. I advise you to read it, it's hilarious! I will like to say that I don't own those phrases and they belong to Alex25. I also have a mortal fear of lawyers. Thank you.

A/N: **Well, here I am. With 58 reviews and I love each and every one of them! Past half-way to my goal:becomes misty eyed:**

**Thanks to KellyRiddle88 (First reviewer, luff ya lotz), magical, thedominator (who has been a faithful reviewer from the start), Hafthand, devilish angel17, ronsREALgirl, Slytherin Tinkerbell, TriGemini (Another faithful reviewer), bubbles rule 1, littlekathgirl, fashionqueen, Swtndreamypnay (Sanks Jay!), Tears-That-Fall, Kirz (Glad you reviewed!), PART-TIME-SINNER, Itchking of Angmar, SmilinStar, Gardevoir-Mages (Thanks Chrissy! & the rest of you btw), Rhianne, Sally (Yay! Thanks a lot Sal), Sapphire, future movie maker, Janet, gcho, draGoN'sLaDy, Cold-eyes-for-you (Thanks 'Rissa!), yeoldecrazy, Victoria, chibi playing with fire, Monday Mornings, Chelsea, DustyBrown & TooSweet4Words (Thanks Nessa!)**

**Individual thanks are at the bottom, did you think I'd forget you guys?**

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·. .·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

**This chapter is dedicated to the following reviewers:**

**Monday Mornings, Sally, Janet & Sapphire**

**For being the 50th, 55th, 60th and 65th reviewers!**

_**Congrats in particular to Monday Mornings**_

**_For being the 50th reviewer:tackle glomp:_**

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·: ':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

_**Chapter 5: Of Whiney, Self Righteous Gryffindors**_

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**Last Time on Born the Day You Kissed Me (Naughty Me, I forgot to do this last time!)**

A few minutes later Hermione appeared, book bag slung over one arm and a few more dozen textbooks resting in her arms. Her face was clear of cream and there was no trace that she had stepped into a food fight just some time ago. She smiled brightly at the founders and walked to class, a smile gracing her face, no evidence that she had been crying before or being close to it.

The founders stared after her in confusion. She sure was one strange girl…

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**Now on Born the Day You Kissed Me**

Hermione tapped her quill against her arm. It was History of Magic and everyone was slacking off. She sighed and started scratching down notes. She heard giggling. Hermione turned around, ready to tell them off, but then everyone was either taking notes or sleeping. Sleeping being the Gryffindors, only her and the Ravenclaws were taking notes. She blinked, her eyes were blurring up again. Seemed to be happening a lot lately.

A tapping snapped her out of her reverie.

A rather small and golden barn owl was at the window, squawking irritably. Hermione crossed the classroom to the window and let it in as well as a freezing draft. The owl fluttered onto her arm. She nodded. "Thanks Channery" Hermione said to the owl. _"Anytime, besides it's from the ferret himself" _replied the owl and took off towards her desk. The owl was intelligent, Hermione knew that. It had taught itself to talk to humans and Hermione instantly fell in love with the little bird. Channery was used for Head deliveries now, though Hermione knew that Draco would have preferred to use his eagle owl.

Hermione walked back to her seat, opening the letter as she did so. Elegant cursive written in silver ink filled the page. It read:

_9:15- DADA_

_Whiny, Self-righteous Gryffindor, _

_Much to my disgust, Dumbledore told Pansy who told Millicent who told Blaise who told me that I was to tell you that Dumbledore wants us to arrange a meeting so we can arrange the Halloween ball. What about tonight 8 pm. If you are going to respond, make it quick._

_From a Respected, Important Slytherin_

Hermione grinned as her mouth opened, emitting a chuckle. "Gosh," she said to the owl, "He sure does know how to compliment himself!" Hermione stretched and started writing her letter, pausing every now and then to talk to Channery quietly. After a while, Hermione shoved it under Channery's beak. "Read it Nerr" she said grinning.

_9:25- History of Magic_

_Extremely Biased Ferret, _

_Ha, I almost died laughing while reading that, do you **have **to be so self-centered? I don't know why I'm even bothering Malfoy, but yes I will meet you in the library, don't be flattered. Besides, you stole my potions textbook. Give it back unless you want your hair engine red._

_From, as you so eloquently put it,_

_Whine Queen_

Channery exchanged an amused glance with the Head Girl and nodded. Hermione tied it to Channery's leg, and she walked with the owl perched on her arm. She pushed open the window and Channery left.

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

Draco Malfoy was brooding. Yes, brooding. He had watched the owl fly away quite a few minutes ago and it was DADA, but with no teacher, so it was free time. The First year Draco Malfoy would've taken advantage with that rule and would've gone and done some Very Stupid Thing, getting into trouble for the hell of it. But they say, time makes you change. Six years had passed from then and Draco Malfoy had changed. A Lot. He had gone from just plain rude, to snarky and sarcastic, with lots of brooding in between.

So yes. He was brooding, because of the hell of it. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that if he were blind, he wouldn't have noticed the vibrantly gold owl that was tapping on the window. Channery was it's name, Draco recalled.

Draco reached over to latch the window open, and wasn't surprised when the owl landed on his desk. He tore apart the letter, literally and his eyes scanned the page. To any passerby, they would've assumed that he was reading something comical, hence the queer expressions on his face. Draco sighed and started writing. After a moment later, he stopped and showed Channery the letter. It said:

_9:30- DADA_

'_The-oh-so-fine-and-mighty-Whine-Queen-who-feels-it-is-her's-duty-to-inform-everyone-that-she-is-an-annoying-mudblood'_

_Well, that got a laugh out of me Granger. Who knew that Mudbloods could make jokes albeit you. Well, I must say of course, since you are so into books but then again… I don't think an uptight bookworm like you would read joke books. And by the way, I am not going to give back your Potions book, until tonight. Surprise, Surprise. Why? We have potions today you dimwit. Well, see you at Potions, can't wait to see the look on Snape's face when he finds out that you didn't bring your textbook. Hah. Anyway, why are there particularly gory pictures of a buck-toothed Mudbloods strangling a ferret? I could report you, you know. But I won't. Out of the goodness of my heart. _

_From, A Slytherin who at least isn't crazy_

_P.S: Don't be bothered to send anything back._

Channery blinked and flew off, the newest letter tied to her leg.

And then Draco returned to his brooding, very broodingly. As much as it pained him to admit it, class was boring without a teacher. Then he looked towards the sky and hoped to find a speck of gold, that the Mudblood had returned his message…

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

Hermione took the message from Draco and scanned it thoroughly. She slammed it down sighing slightly.

And wrote a response

_9:45- History of Magic_

_Extremely Biased Ferret Who Has A Stick Stuck Up His Arse,_

_What a particularly _**large **_vocabulary you have! Loved the words. But hate the prejudice. I thought we were having a truce? I could report you to Dumbledore you know… And I seriously don't know why I'm bothering. Also you are an evil bastard who deserves to die! Give me back my textbook or else… And the drawings? Well, that's my idea of entertainment in potions. Better than your pictures of Harry getting hit by a thunderbolt!_

_From An-Extremely-Pissed-Off-Gryffindor-Who-Will-Cheer-When-Malfreaks-head-explodes-Coz-He-Had-It-Coming-Anyway_

_P.S: You don't have a heart. Not that I know of anyway… And if you do have one, then… Well… sue me I suppose… Because I bet you don't have any goodness in it anyway!_

Hermione sent it with Channery, and winced when the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. She tipped her books into her bag, polished her Head Girl badge and headed off to an angry teacher and a bunch of rude students, more commonly known as Double Potions with the Slytherins.

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**Responses: o.O quite a lot to do! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Gets out Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans!**

**thedominator: **Oh no! I've killed you! Hopefully, you'll review from the underworld again! Wait, I have a better idea! **:brings you back from the dead: **Now, you can review in a proper state! Consider yourself royalty if you must… I didn't know that I knighted you when I dedicated the chapter to you! Ha-ha Lolz! Well, I'm glad you reviewed! Keep them coming! **:gives you a chocolate flavoured bean:**

**Sallyqin: **Heya Sal! Thanks for reviewing by the way! Naughty Sonia hasn't reviewed yet! o.O Well, glad you liked it! Actually… Come to think about it, naughty Marina too! Marina hasn't reviewed yet either! **:starts crying: **I feel soooo neglected! **:randomly straightens up and becomes normal cheery self again: **Well, review again! **:gives raw cookie dough flavour:**

**Sapphire & Rhianne: **I decided I'll stick you two together. Well, I'm glad you liked it! What was with the gangster thing Rhianne? **:shakes head: **weird… I love your name Sapphire, totally fantastic! Probably because that's my birthstone, I was born in September! Well, thanks for reviewing! **:gives cookies and cream ice cream flavoured beans:**

**TooSweet4Words: **Thanks Nessa, very appreciated. I suppose you've read this chapter too? Congrats on the scholarship btw! Love you're story too! And… **I'M NOT A GRASSHOPPER:calms down: **And… I'm taller than you! I'm a 152! Hahahahahahaha! Well, welcome to my domain of insanity! Well, I have no idea what you want but… anyway… **:gives you white chocolate flavoured bean: **You'll probably like that!

**Gardevoir-Mages: **Lolz Mages! That got a laugh out of me, I'm sure! I'm glad you're sticking by this story, even though you don't really like Draco/Hermione! I mean, how **could **you not like Draco/Hermione! Ah… I bet I sound very mental! Well, seeya at school tomorrow, and… **:gives all Mages caramel flavoured jellybeans:**

**Janet: **Oooh… Thanks for reviewing! Did you get my review? I loved the one shot, very nice… But as I wrote before, why aren't you reviewing using you're account? Well, I loved the story! Please, review again! And I like that idea, adding my story to your favourites page! **:gives out a jellybean of a random flavour which was pink:**

**DustyBrown: **Thanks! New reviewer! Squeee! **:glomp tackle: **Forgive my insanity, I'm glad you liked it! Yay! Story Alert list! I presume you're gonna become a faithful reviewer as well? Yay! People are so nice to me these days! Yay! Well, thanks for the review! **:sprite flavoured jellybean: **I'm sorry if you don't like sprite, I love it! Squeee! Thanks for reviewing!

**TriGemini: **OMG! Thanks for the long review! I'm going to go and review a few of your stories now! You deserve it! **:glomp tackle: **Thanks for reviewing! Ha, Hermione was very pissed as you can see. Actually, that was my mood when I wrote it, which describes the weirdness! Well, I hope you liked the owl posts! I'm glad you liked the prophecy… And it was supposed to be obvious so the reviewers could figure it out! Well, I'm glad you are a faithful reviewer! **:cocoa jellybean:**

**Cold-eyes-for-you: **Ah… thanks for reviewing Larissa! I hope Jay's okay! I really hope so! I mean, she hasn't reviewed my story for like, forever and she usually does! Thanks for the uberly spiffy review! And yes, I did write the prophecy thing! It was hard! Draco & Hermione won't know about it until later, in the last few chapters which is a long way off! Well, thanks for the review! Also, update Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself! **:TimTam flavoured jellybean for you: **I love TimTams!

**Chelsea: **Ah, thanks for reviewing! Are you going to review again? I love the name btw! I have a friend called Chelsea… You aren't her are you… She is around 9 anyway! Well, thanks anyway and review again! **:gives out cream flavoured jellybean:**

**Monday Mornings: **Well, I hope you review again! Yay! 50th reviewer! Squeee! **:huggles: **Thanks for the review! Sorry if I'm going mental, I'm just really really really excited! Well, are you going to review again? I'd appreciate it if you do! **:huggles again and gives out rainbow jellybean:**

A/N: Well that's all of them! Here's a sneak peek at the next chapter!

_It was silent. The silence was overwhelming, enveloping the library in a blanket of quietness. The silence was the first thing I noticed when I walked to our meeting place. I started humming the Pink Panther Theme Song, to break the tension. I stared at my watch. 7:59… The neon green numbers changed suddenly, 8:00._

_I walked towards the table. He was already there, his unreadable, cold silver eyes darting across a book. I shuddered. Something about him made me shiver; he truly looked like a statue of ice. Trapped. But then his head snapped up, destroying the silence._

"_Fancy you being late Granger…"_

_.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·._

_':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:_

_A jolt of pain shot up my arm. I ignored it, and stared at the girl who was approaching me. "Fancy you being late Granger…" I trailed off and smirked at her. She responded quickly, in her normal annoying tone. "For your information, I am exactly on time" I raised an eyebrow, which made her anger expand. I smirked again and opened my mouth. Chaos was sure to erupt. "Well Granger, all you Gryffindors are the same. Number 1, they are extremely biased. Number 2, they are extremely rude to us Slytherins. Number 3, they all can't keep their temper…"_

_Granger walked towards me, fire in her eyes. I didn't show my fear as her hand towered over my face. I showed no emotion as it started to crash down. _

_Yep, a girl's hand is a marvelous weapon! _

Okay, there was a teaser! I might be doing that for later chapters.

Well, review! I made up a rhyme for it too!

**_I think you should review this story_**

**_If you read it and you don't you will be sorry_**

****

_**I like compliments; they are fun**_

_**And I'll reply and so that's done**_

****

_**Flames will keep me warm at night**_

_**While helpful hints put into the light**_

****

_**So review, and be good to me**_

_**And in return, I'll be good to thee!**_

****

The moral to this poem is that you should review, or else I would be sad! Also, flames will be criticized but helpful hints will be used to improve this story. Well, Review, Review, Review!

_**Luff ya lotz,**_

_**.:Sierra:.**_


	6. Arguing Never Did Any Harm

Disclaimer:

**_There once was a girl from Down Under_**

**_When hiking got struck by some thunder_**

**_"I really am not a rotter_**

**_And I don't own H. Potter"_**

**_She suddenly stood up to blunder _**

I don't own anything. Otherwise, my story would be written in books rather then on this website. In my friend's words, I am only writing this because a big and fat plot bunny jumped into my mind at precisely the wrong time.

A/N: I apologize if this doesn't make sense. Actually… It does. In the weirdest way.

Blunder, definition

To make a stupid, usually serious error in; botch

**To utter something stupidly or thoughtlessly.**

Yay! I got my first flame! Ha, I can't believe actually allows people to post stuff like this. Sigh… When will they ever learn… I am writing a response to it because it was hilarious, but I seriously doubt that they will read this again after it but still… just in case.

_**Flame 121:** Okay...I read your story and there's definately something wrong with it. _

HELLO! RADIOS DON'T WORK IN HOGWARTS! I THOUGHT JK ROWLING ALREADY SAID THAT! ARE YOU TOTALLY IGNORING EVERY SINGLE BIT OF THE PLOT?

Puh-lease! If you have to start something, start something believable. Geez. I almost threw up when I read the food fight. If you really have to make everyhting hideously OOC, then you're doing a GREAT job!

CHANGE SOMETHING BEFORE I THROW UP!

**My Response:**

Well, first I have to thank you for reviewing, because common courtesy allows that. I seriously doubt that you have any though.

Okay, getting to the point. Thank you for flaming my story without tips to improve it, I appreciated it very much. It made me feel so special that someone actually took time to compliment me on how bad my writing is. Oh joy.

I suppose I should really take your words to the heart. After all, your flame had top-notch spelling as well. On the other hand, am I just wrong; and definately is a word that all you geniuses out there know and I don't? Last time I checked it was spelt **definitely**. Besides, who uses Puh-lease these days anyway? Makes you sound desperate. Really desperate. Also, kindly take your hand off the caps lock button; it makes your flame look positively alarming.

And '_CHANGE SOMETHING BEFORE I THROW UP!_'. Hmmm… didn't you get an education, or did you just wag school when the teachers taught your class how to write creatively and affectively? That sentence really was creative. Throw Up… Right, I congratulate you on being very original, that's for sure.

Also… your name. Sigh, can that flame get any worse? Seemingly, it can.

I will like to mention also, that there are many stories out there that clearly state that Hermione had a radio or a walkman. Seriously; if you feel that effected by my writing… Wait a minute… did you write flames for every person who did that? Then you've seriously written a few hundred. You'd think that'll make you any better at flames. Your first flame must have been so creative that you exploded every brain cell in your pathetic little mind so now you can't write a semi-passable flame. I mean, you just don't understand! It's the common rule for all Draco/Hermione angst writers to write about either, Draco getting abused/Hermione getting abused/Hermione getting a walkman/Draco turning Goth or Draco singing and playing the guitar at the same time when Hermione dumps him when they're dating!

And I chose the most practical one out of all of them.

By the way, I also noticed your lack of spelling ability when you spelt everything? Or was that just a typo? Because it looked rather much like a error to me. And also the above mentioned definitely. My brother can spell better then you! And he's 6!

Well, you're entitled to your opinions and I am entitled to mine so I'll leave it at that. So if you want to come back; at least do it when you have properly developed a brain and read a thousand books on 'How to Insult Nyome101'. Then feel free to come and insult me again. I'll respond in kind. Oh, and by the way… what kind of supremely bored person sits down and reads nine thousand, nine hundred fifty-six words of a fic they don't like?

Weird…

Have fun trying to figure out what I had written because your brain doesn't comprehend it!

Cheers,

.Nyome.

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

Enjoy this chapter, and let that be a message to all you flamers out there. You either tell me what was wrong with it and how I can improve, or give me a proper flame.

**Note to Flamers:**

**Your petty and selfish comments do not affect my anger, it just expresses my amusement on how unoriginal they are. Get back to your miserable, miserable lives and stop bothering me. That is all. Thank you!**

To all you nice reviewers out there, responses are at the bottom.

**Yay to** **Swtndreamypnay who came back to review my story!**

**I also converted someone to the wonderful Dramione ship!** **:cheers:**

This chapter switches in between point of views.

Marks:

**_Below: _This signals a changing between POVs. **

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**_Below: _Back to normal POV**

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**Hope that clears everything up!**

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

**This chapter is dedicated to**

_**KellyRiddle88**_

**Who is a dedicated reviewer.**

**I am very sad that I missed out a reply!**

**She was my first reviewer!**

**:bangs head:**

**Well, on with the story!**

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**_Chapter 6: Arguing Never Did Any Harm..._**

**Last Time On Born the Day You Kissed Me:**

Hermione took the message from Draco and scanned it thoroughly. She slammed it down sighing slightly.

And wrote a response

_9:45- History of Magic_

_Extremely Biased Ferret Who Has A Stick Stuck Up His Arse,_

_What a particularly _**large **_vocabulary you have! Loved the words. But hate the prejudice. I thought we were having a truce? I could report you to Dumbledore you know… And I seriously don't know why I'm bothering. Also you are an evil bastard who deserves to die! Give me back my textbook or else… And the drawings? Well, that's my idea of entertainment in potions. Better than your pictures of Harry getting hit by a thunderbolt!_

_From An-Extremely-Pissed-Off-Gryffindor-Who-Will-Cheer-When-Malfreaks-head-explodes-Coz-He-Had-It-Coming-Anyway_

_P.S: You don't have a heart. Not that I know of anyway… And if you do have one, then… Well… sue me I suppose… Because I bet you don't have any goodness in it anyway!_

Hermione sent it with Channery, and winced when the bell rang, signalling the end of the class. She tipped her books into her bag, polished her Head Girl badge and headed off to an angry teacher and a bunch of rude students, more commonly known as Double Potions with the Slytherins.

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**Now on Born the Day You Kissed Me:**

I blinked, tilting my head to the side, scanning the Slytherin table for any sign of platinum hair. No, he was already gone. '_Let him suffer for a bit longer. Tee Hee. Wait! It's 7:49 already!'_

I jumped up hurriedly, spilling my pumpkin juice over Ron, muttering a apology as I rushed in the direction of the library.

It was silent. The silence was overwhelming, enveloping the library in a blanket of quietness. The silence was the first thing I noticed when I walked to our meeting place. I started humming the Pink Panther Theme Song, to break the tension. I stared at my watch. 7:59… The neon green numbers changed suddenly, 8:00.

I walked towards the table. He was already there, his unreadable, cold silver eyes darting across a book. I shuddered. Something about him made me shiver; he truly looked like a statue of ice. Trapped. But then his head snapped up, destroying the silence.

"Fancy you being late Granger…"

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

A jolt of pain shot up my arm. I ignored it, and stared at the girl who was approaching me. "Fancy you being late Granger…" I trailed off and smirked at her. She responded quickly, in her normal annoying tone. "For your information, I am exactly on time" I raised an eyebrow, which made her anger expand. I smirked again and opened my mouth.

Chaos was sure to erupt.

"Well Granger, all you Gryffindors are the same. Number 1, they are extremely biased. Number 2, they are extremely rude to us Slytherins. Number 3, they all can't keep their temper…"

Granger walked towards me, fire in her eyes. I didn't show my fear as her hand towered over my face. I showed no emotion as it started to crash down.

Yep, a girl's hand is a marvellous weapon!

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

The hand shot down, stinging his cheek and leaving a harsh red handprint on it. _"Oh joy, it's definitely going to leave a mark." _I thought. But that didn't matter, I truly hated him anyway.

After my outburst, we worked in silence, occasionally stopping to rest our hands and wring them around to stop the creeping numbness take over, and then start again. Well at least, I did. At the end, we compared notes.

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

_**Some Time Later…**_

"Masquerade!"

"Casual!"

"Masquerade!"

"Casual!"

"Masquerade!"

"Casual!"

"Casual!"

"Masquerade!" Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth.

Draco smirked. "Ha Granger, I won! We are having a Masquerade, and that's final!" he topped it off with a cocky smirk, just to annoy her.

Then they reverted to the topic of where they should have it.

"I think we should have it in the sky" suggested Draco. Hermione squeaked. "No!" He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "I'm afraid of heights…" she said trembling.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, too bad for you because we are. And you don't have to go, though I think it's a shame. And I thought Gryffindors were brave…" he sighed dramatically, to add to the effect.

She fell for it; hook, line and sinker

"Fine I will!" she snapped.

"Ha!" Draco grinned evilly. "You Gryffindors are so gullible as well! You agree so quickly also you are so boring, that I really don't find arguing with you fun anymore. Oh… what a shame…"

Hermione frowned. She? Boring? She thought not.

"Boring? I'll show you boring!" she hissed and she stormed in the opposite direction, away from the library.

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

Hermione pushed her way through the statues and suits of armours, which blocked her way. A slight tapping on her back made her turn around. A pair of silver eyes stared back at her quizzically. "Wrong direction Mudblood" the sneering voice echoed down the hall. "Head Common Room's thatta way."

"Maybe I want to sleep in Gryffindor Tower tonight then!" she retorted, fury flashing through her eyes.

Draco's eyes held an amused spark for a second, before smirking. "Well, still…" he shrugged and said "Gryffindor Tower is that way. You're heading towards the Ravenclaws dorms."

"**URGH!**" she threw up her arms and walked off haughtily. Then she jumped behind a suit of armour and waited for Draco to pass before going out to carry her evil, evil plan…

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

A/N: Sorry about the short responses, I have to go to bed soon, so I'm rushing it.

**Sammy: **Kelly did? Oh how nice of her! Got to thank her that's for sure! Terribly sorry about the delayed update! **:sigh: **Yay! I converted you! Dramione rules! That's really cool! **:hands over cup of Fanta Orange: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Sally: **Thanks Sal! Glad you liked! The library was very uneventful but next chapter will be more exciting! I promise! Thanks for reviewing! **:Cup of Coke for you:**

**xXxEternalFlamexXx: **Must you have such a long username Via? I loved the comment about chips… Lolz! Sorry about the chapter, I did something wrong and I couldn't log in! Ah well… **:Cup of Fanta Grape:**

**GM: **Errr…. Yeah…. You did actually! Thanks for reviewing Chrissy, you definitely brought the review count up! **:Cup of Lift: **Proper response with the rest of the mages

**Janet: **I did what you asked! pink jellybean! I'm so sorry about the short responses, but my mum is egging me on to finish and I have to do a whole lot of other stuff! Well, thanks for reviewing! **:hand pink jellybean over:**

**Rhianne & Sapphire: **Lolz! My bdays 27th Sept. o.O I'm older then you! Well, thanks for reviewing! **:hands over choco cookie:**

**kawaiite: **I'm so sorry about the really short responses! **:guilty finger: **Especially because you spent a lot of time into that review! Whoa, I didn't know I was that loved! Thanks for the review! I promise I'll write a longer response next chapter when you review… lolz! **:cookies and cream ice cream:**

**Gardevoir-Mages: **o.O Haha Lolz! Italian Fever! Ruuuuuuuuuuuuun! You are going to review right? **:suspicious look crosses over face: **poke poke! Haha! Well anyway, before I start a poka war, I'm going to bed! Yawn! Update your stories soon! **:Hands over exact same thing which GM got but I can't remember and I can't be bothered to scroll up:**

**Swtndreamypnay: **Yay! Jay ish back! Yay, Yay, Yay! I most graciously accept your apology… as long as you review this chapter, doesn't matter which time, it can be after I update, just review! Haha lolz! I feel sorry for you there! A wedding? Your mum? Cool, you were a bridesmaid? Coolio! Haha lolz! Algebra… hate maths… **:timtam for you! Love them too:**

**thedominator: **You don't like Hilary Duff? Well, I do so too bad… lolz, kidding! Thanks! **:bows but then trips over feet because still sitting on her chair: **Well, thanks for reviewing, and erm… review again! Tee Hee! **:hands over raw cookie dough:**

**Monday Mornings: **Wow! You reviewed again! I feel so special! Tee Hee. Thanks for reviewing, I'm seriously glad that you liked it! Of course Draco has to think he's sly! Sorry, not mocking you or anything… Review again please? **:Puppy dog look: **I'm really sure that'll work! **:Hands you Lindor easter egg: **mmm… Lindor…

**KellyRiddle88: **Wow! Thanks for recommending someone to my story! Yay! **:double bottle of sprite for you: **Cheers! Well, I'm glad you liked it and I dedicated the chapter to you! Feel Proud! Haha Lolz! Update your story soon and please review the chapter! Haha! Enjoy your sprite!

**firecoolgal: **Thanks! Like, totally! I didn't figure it was that interesting… Well, thanks anyway! **:hands over a Chupa Chup lollypop:**

**TriGemini:** You almost always manage to be the first don't you! Ha, glad you liked it! I'm sorry that this chapter is slightly boring but still… you liked it… right? I rather liked the letters myself… Update your CCS story! **:hands over a ice cream any flavour you want:**

Well, that's all of them!

_**I think you should review, want to know why?**_

_**I am insane and I decided I wanted to fly**_

_**So then I went to do it, and broke bones everywhere**_

_**And I went to face my mums wrath in her cozy lair**_

_**But mum said she will give me two dollars for every review**_

_**Until I save up for the 100 dollar doctors bill**_

_**And then I'll go to St Mungos and meet several other peeps**_

_**Who met the same fate as mine while they were trying to do great feats**_

_**And when I come back, I'll write a idea filled chapter**_

_**And then I will post it up, by using my trusty laptop!**_

A little bit of randomness. Tee Hee!

Till next time,

_.:Nyome:._


	7. Teardrop of Blood

**Disclaimer: **

**_I do not own anything you recognize. Sandra and her brother Zareth are mine and so is Channery the owl. All will make an appearance in the chappie _**

**A/N: **

Oh.

My.

God...

I've read HBP... How could JK do this to us D/Hr shippers? Nyooooooooo! Die, Ron! **:eyes gleam evilly and brings out evil bunny slippers of doom, then suddenly switches back to normal:**

I can't believe she put Ron and Hermione together! Well, it was pretty obvious that it was coming, but still, why not Harry/Hermione? I prefer that to Ron/Hermione! **:complain, complain, complain:**

I shall always be a Draco/Hermione shipper! T.T **:sobs:** Even though it'll never be canon…

And that screwed my story up. Le sigh. Just ignore the 6th book okay? Dumbledore doesn't die, and Ron and Hermione don't get together. ;;

On a happier note... WHOA! I reached 116 reviews! So happy! **:Dances around like crazy:** Thank you so much!

Can you guys read my new story? It's called Noughts and Crosses. Ha, advertising.

Thanks to my new muse Blu, who helped me… well, somewhat… Ah, but our plans will be revealed in time… patience… This chapter has a darker feel to it, which fits it into the category of 'angst'.

Also, thankies go to the people who added me or my story to their favourites list… What really buggs me is that most of them didn't review! T.T

I'm sorry about the VERY long wait, I feel so evil! I have a BETA now, but she's at Cairns so she's not able to do the job this time… Well, extra cookies for the patient people… :grins:

Is that all?

Yep, let's go...

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·. .·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

Special thanks to my muse Blu

(.Starrehstarr.). Everyone must applaud NOW!

Or else you won't get any cookies… Heh heh

Also, thanks to Mage (Eternal Phoenix)

For offering to beta my story,

with it's hideous grammatical errors… lol

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Teardrop of blood**_

**Last time on Born the Day You Kissed Me**

Hermione pushed her way through the statues and suits of armours, which blocked her way. A slight tapping on her back made her turn around. A pair of silver eyes stared back at her quizzically. "Wrong direction Mudblood" the sneering voice echoed down the hall. "Head Common Room's thatta way."

"Maybe I want to sleep in Gryffindor Tower tonight then!" she retorted, fury flashing through her eyes.

Draco's eyes held an amused spark for a second, before smirking. "Well, still…" he shrugged and said "Gryffindor Tower is that way. You're heading towards the Ravenclaw's dorms."

"**URGH!**" she threw up her arms and walked off haughtily. Then she jumped behind a suit of armour and waited for Draco to pass before going out to carry her evil, evil plan…

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**Now on Born the Day You Kissed Me**

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

_**Two Weeks later…**_

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**Unit 25**

**Willa Cather**

_You may recognize the name of the author Willa Cather. She is known for her realistic novels, which depict the lived of American settlers on the prairie and in other sections of the country. Do you ever wonder how authors get the ideas for their stories? Well, Willa Cather's inspiration came from first-hand experience. _

_Willa Cather was born on December 7, 1873, the first of seven children. She spent her early years in Rock Creek Country, Virginia. When Willa was nine, she and her family left Virginia for Nebraska. Young Willa learned a great deal about the prairie during those two years. She saw many homes made out of sod-_

"Blah!"

Hermione pelted the book across the room. It was past 8 and her arranged meeting with Draco was at 7:30. She had been sitting here in the exact same spot for over 30 minutes reading the same piece of text over and over again, since there was nothing else to read. All the Units before had been read by her, and she had already answered the questions, thus doing all her Muggle Studies homework until December, or somewhere close to that. The walls of their meeting place were bare, as if Draco had wanted to torture her by not having any books in the room. There was a table, and two chairs, and basically, it was a very plain room.

They had arranged a meeting in an abandoned classroom, quite close to Snape's dungeon. She retrieved her book and sighed, before turning the page backwards to the unit before. Soon after, she heard hurried footsteps down the hallway.

"Took him long enough" she muttered, a scowl on her face. The patter passed through the hallway and stopped, as Dean Thomas stuck his head through the door and bid her hello. Hermione grinned back at him and turned back to her book. Then she wondered if she should have done the prank on him. _"No" _she thought. _"Like Ginny said, I've done enough for a while… Just spread it throughout the year. I wonder why Ginny wanted me to stop… Hmmm…"_ Her thoughts went on like that until a while. A few minutes later she heard a loud crashing sound emitted from Snape's dungeon, almost as if Dean had fallen off his chair while doing a vile task for Snape. She got up and went to the dungeon door, thinking to check in on him quickly, to see if her hunch was correct.

(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤**_Hermione's POV_**¤.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)

The door creaked softly as it was opened, and the room was dark. A soft flickering glow filled the room; a candle was on, the chair overturned in front of a cauldron. I couldn't see Dean anywhere.

"Dean?" I called to him softly. There was no answer, and there was no movement in the room either.

I groped along the wall, searching for the cord that opened the shutters that boarded the room. Finally my hand brushed against it and I yanked the cord.

Moonlight streamed through the room, filling its glow over the floor. It flickered over, lighting up the room.

The scene before me made gasp out loud; my heart skipped a beat, my breath suddenly stop. The noise was what I had thought it to be, he had fallen out of his chair, but it was so much worse than that.

Dean's body lay next to the toppled chair; dark crimson, almost black blood was starting to pool underneath him, its dark edges creeping outward. His sepia coloured eyes were glassy and wide, staring up at the ceiling, a look of finality in them. The cloth he was polishing the cauldron with was clutched in one hand, while the other looked as if he had been clawing at his torn throat. More blood trickled from the gaping wound.

A knife lay on the table next to the essays that were for homework. Blood was everywhere, splattered across the essays, glaringly dark against the fraying pieces of parchment. The crimson droplets seem to glow in a strange pattern on the dark cauldron which was in front of him. I shivered and picked up the knife, my fingers only loosely gripping the blade of the knife.

A strange pattern was engraved into the grey handle of the knife, a snake with emerald eyes and on the opposite side a raven with glaring sapphire ones. In the middle was a Triquetra1 symbol, bright silver against the dull grey steel of the handle.

I turned the knife around tentatively, like it would suddenly gain a will to attack me for some reason. Yet, it stayed stock still and normal. A lion with blood red ruby eyes decorated the side, connected with the raven and a badger with black opals for eyes dominated the other side. In the middle, where the Triquetra symbol was on the opposite side, was another Wiccan symbol. I recognized it as the Triple Moon Pendant2, three silver moons stuck together on end to form one shape, representing the Virgin, the woman and the crone. In the middle was a rainbow moonstone, pulsing with some strange glowing light.

Footsteps pounded down the hallway, and ragged breathing was heard. I spun around, slamming the knife down on the table in the process. I looked into the steel grey eyes of Malfoy and shivered. In the past few weeks his hair had grown, and he might have looked like his father if he grew it longer. He raised an eyebrow slightly at the bloody room and stared at me.

"What's this Granger?" he questioned.

"I-I really don't know… There was a knife here, wait, let me get it" I answered in an unusually high breathless voice before turning back to show him the knife.

It was gone. One second before I had turned around, it was there, but now…

In its place was an ornate silver pendant. I quickly recognized it to be the Triquetra that was on the knife. Besides that, the rainbow moonstone in the middle was the only resemblance to the knife. I gasped, and I picked it up to show it to him.

"It's gone" I said. "But it was this. Probably."

He looked at me strangely, and held out a hand.

"Pass it Granger"

(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤**_Draco's POV_**¤.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)

I ran down the corridor, cursing wildly under my breath as I fought the urge to stop running and take a proper breath. I knew it really, I was late. Very late. I picked up speed as I reached the classroom and I accidentally crashed into the door.

"Crap" I looked around; a part of me hoping that Granger didn't see it. I composed myself and walked into the room, but no one was there. A book lay discarded on the floor, which read 'Advanced Muggle Studies'. I sighed and wondered where the Mudblood had gone, probably to the library, I thought. Until I heard faint gasps come from Snape's dungeon. Wait… scratch that. She is definitely not in the library.

I dashed over to Snape's dungeon, wondering what was going on.

Granger had her back to me, and she was obviously staring at something. The room was flecked with blood, a chair was overturned. _'Has Granger committed murder?_' I wondered, before dismissing the theory, she was obviously surprised by the way her shoulders were rigid.

Then, she finally sensed my presence and turned around, slamming something down in the process. Her face seemed paler then usual, and she looked breathless and shocked, something which I never pictured her to do.

"What's this Granger?" I asked sharply.

She shivered slightly, before answering "I-I really don't know… There was a knife here, wait, let me get it"

I raised an eyebrow as she turned around. Then she let out a gasp of shock.

"It's gone" she answered. "But it was this. Probably."

She held out a pendant, which was shining eerily. I looked at her as if she was strange, of course, she must be delusional.

Straight after I touched the necklace, I felt a jolt of pain. The rainbow stone pulsed, as if it was winking up innocently at me and saying, "Who, me?"

I pushed past Granger and observed the room. One of the Gryffindors (probably one of Potty's followers) was lying on the ground, blood seeping outwards from his back. Yes, I am Draco Malfoy… Master of Description… Well, any normal person could tell that I was being sarcastic there…

When I turned my gaze back onto her, she shivered again and said "I'll go get Dumbledore."

I just shrugged in response, and went on inspecting the room. Suddenly, as if on impulse I turned around, and saw writing on the wall. Shiny, glowing writing. It read:

'_To defy the other, they would not survive_

_To destroy the other, they do strive_

_Come enter the realm between Earth and Death_

_Comply you not, then take last breath'_

Scribbled underneath that was:

'_Can you deny your destiny when the lineage lies in your blood? _

_How can you accept your fate… When you keep on turning away?'_

I gasped, feeling uneasy. The message was obviously to me. Then I smirked faintly, of course Father had something to do this… But why kill a Gryffindor was beyond me. Wait… wasn't that person a Mudblood? Yes, great combination. Mudblood and Gryffindor. Perfect reason to kill someone it seems.

A golden owl flew through the window. Channery.

Written in Dumbledore curling script read

'_We will be coming down after I finish my appointment with Professor Snape_'

I sighed and sat myself down onto one of the chairs that wasn't flecked with blood, and prepared myself for a long wait…

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

Sandra flapped her wings in annoyance. "Zareth. Come over here." Her brother made his way towards her. "Did you send the message yet?"

The lanky black haired Zareth nodded, before asking his sister a question.

"What did the murderer write on the wall? He was causing some difficulty so I couldn't write my message at all that quickly… Please, can you tell me? You never tell me anything." He glared defiantly at his sister.

Sandra led him to the scrying pool. "See for yourself…"

Zareth looked inside with interest; Sandra had never let him look inside the pool before. He read the words scribbled on the wall, and shook his head.

"This is not good."

Sandra nodded, before replying "It doesn't help that they hate each other…"

Zareth sighed. "You're right. Hey… are you up for some matchmaking?"

Sandra rolled her eyes at her brother's childish self.

"No. Let nature take its course."

Zareth frowned briefly, before nodding. "I suppose it's for the best" Zareth sighed and went back to writing the paper that was due last week on Angel History.

Then he suddenly shrugged and thought,

'_It wouldn't hurt to give them some help…'_

**A/N: **Ha-ha. Something about that last sentence means that I'm planning something. Right? Ha ha ha…

This is to clear some things up.

1 A Triquetra is a word derived from the Latin tri- ("three") and quetrus ("cornered"). Its original meaning was simply "triangle" and it has been used to refer to various three-cornered shapes. Nowadays, it has come to refer exclusively to a certain more complicated shape formed of three vesicae piscis, sometimes with an added circle in or around it.

In modern times, the symbol has again been appropriated, this time by neo-pagans or "Wiccans", who claim the original Celtic or Norse origins of the Triquetra.

The symbol has become especially popular due to its use on the cover of the "Book of Shadows" used by the three sisters on the American TV show Charmed.

Link to the image: http/img322.imageshack.us/img322/9702/triquetraplain1du.jpg

2 Link to image: http/img322.imageshack.us/img322/5858/tmp8tv.jpg

Got it? Okay… responses time!** :gets out bag of cookies: **Come on guys, scramble for the yummy cookies

**LatentBeauty: **Wow… I guess this is the part where I go crazy and go… 'You reviewed!'

Thanks for the tips. Yeah, I heard about the paragraph thing from one of my friends, so I got that part tied up. **:nod: **Yep, you spelt Voldemort right. Which is a good thing. Heh heh heh… Thanks for reviewing! and… review again!... I manage to sound incredibly stupid when saying that… I wonder why…? –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**Slytherin Tinkerbell: **Yay, you're back! Why didn't you review any other chapters? Meanie! T.T Ah well… –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**Critic-who-is-unimpressed: **So nice to hear that… Really. Is it time for me to hit you over the head with a sledgehammer now? Argh, never mind. I don't really care. Yes, I know, I'm lacking Grammar skills, and that I'm new to the world of yada, yada, ya, but… you can be a bit observant too. Voldemort was mentioned, just that you didn't recognize him, doesn't mean he wasn't there. And yes. Hermione is a street-gangster in my story. So glad you noticed. And… yes. I noticed the poetry slip thing too, just that I'm not bothered to change it. Whatever; bite me. Still… you can have a cookie anyway…

**Dark Misstress of Demons: **Haha, got to thank that girl. TooSweet4Words' doing I bet. I'm just going to instant message you, so you'll know. Heh. Wait, you're offline. Darn. Yes, I'll e-mail you, okay? Thanks for the review! –insert cookie's name here- cookies for you

**Rhianne: **Good. Thanks for reading the chapter. Ha, that sounds like something I will do, lol. Thanks for the compliment… Lots of people said that… he he. Thanks for reading N&C too! Since you like them so much, Choc Chip Fudge Cookies for you

**Glade: **Well, Sally, I hope you aren't dead yet! Thanks for reviewing, by the way… The w00tness, I passed 100! Haha, I'm being weird again… You really should make an account… heh, lol. –insert cookie's name here- Cookies for you

**RuRooBookie: **I reviewed your story! It was so much better than mine… I hope you update soon by the way! –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**Swtndreamypnay: **Thankies Jay! Yep, c-e-f-y's still going strong… Yep, flamers are the worst aren't they? Ah well, we're still going strong against them… I updated, so chill… Sorry it wasn't soon… but… yah. Anyway… thanks for reading and reviewing! When are you going to update your story, you silly girl! Lol, –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**Dusty Brown: **Yes, I'm a Grammar freak when it comes to other people, but when it comes to myself… I suck. There, I said it. Heh heh heh… Well yah, I heard the song, and the lyrics sorta popped into my head, and I've been trying to look for them for AGES! Please, can you post them? Thankies to that! –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**dee023: **No, I don't count stuff like that for flames be assured! And no. I will not roast you on a stick and burn you like I did to my poor unsuspecting marshmallow. You didn't hear anything… Heh, lol –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**Sapphire: **Heh, thanks. And yes. I hope this chapter satisfied your craving for a long chapter! Thanks for the review! And thanks for saying it was really good! You can have what Rhianne had, a.k.a Chocolate chip fudge cookies!

**thedominator: **Thank you, thank you, thank you… Sorry bout that, my choir teacher is making me talk 'posh'. Heh, lol. Funny really. Yes, they do hate each other! I made that very clear didn't I? Well, you can have raw cookie dough I guess…

**pbandj44: **Thanks for the review! I'm sorry about that, really I hope the authors note was short this time. But I can't help it! I love talking to reviewers. It's fun. Fun, fun, fun. Okay, before I go into my tirade of why these types of things are fun, I'll just give you your cookie and run off, shall I? Heh, heh, heh…

**secretspells311: **o.O Thankies for reviewing twice! And by the way… you use symbols! If you just can't be bothered, just copy them. Heh, heh, heh… Thanks for reviewing yet once again… –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**xEternal Moonlight Phoenix Magex: **He, thanks Chrissy! O.O poor you! You're in Cairns right now. So jealous. T.T I suppose I'll give you chocolate cookies? Yah? Happy? Yep. And you are my 102nd reviewer! Feel proud…

**WOO-HOO: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you read this chapter, and congrats being the 100th reviewer! –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**chibi playing with fire: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked the story! Sorry bout the cliffie there! And yes, I like my poems too. But still, I couldn't be bothered to write one up. So yah. Maybe next chapter. Sorry, all creative energy has run out! –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**kawaiitie: **Yay, did you like the idea? I did… Imagine… Hermione and Draco twirling in the sky while Hermione's shaking with fear… I'm so mean . And yes, flamers are evil. They destroy your world. And yes, magical radios! Sorry about the evil plan. Will Hermione do it? Or will she not… Find out on the upcoming chapters of: Born the Day You Kissed Me… Lol, too much Drama for me! –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**CareBearErin: **Thanks for the review! Of course it's natural! If not it'll totally destroy the love/hate thing that's going on between them… And no, Hermione's plan will not be revealed for a long time… Hopefully you'll stick around until then! –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**SpiritWell: **Hahahahaha! Go you and Hermione! And yes, that's totally sweet! Cool… Draco in a pink dress… Gives me ideas it does… Heh heh lol. Glad you liked it, –insert cookies name here- cookies for you

**TriGemini: **Of course. Tread lightly when you are near a dangerous animal, a.k.a Hermione Granger. Of course, Draco will always be a ferrety prat. Tee-Hee. Thanks for reviewing, like you always do! –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**cait xo: **Ha, sorry if that was a bit… late. I hate leaving reviewers in suspense, but it's for the business! Lol, thanks for the review! –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**Monday Mornings: **Good! A fast reader! Yes, Hermione does have a plan, but she does not reveal it in this chapter. Bwahahaha. Okay, gone a bit over the top there. Thanks for reviewing –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you !

**Eliza: **Thanks for reviewing twice! I really like it when people do that! And thanks! Really, I appreciate the compliment! Now I can be J.K! Heh, actually I can't. No one can match J.K. –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**Cold-eyes-for-you: **Hi CEFY! Still alive and well, I presume! Have you updated How Romeo REALLY Killed Himself yet? I'm really wanting to read the next chapter… lol. Yep, the letters were fun to write! Thanks for the review! –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**KellyRiddle88: **Thanks for reviewing! Yep, Sprite is nice! Feel proud then! I loved your new story! Gave me lots of ideas… Lol. Thanks for the review and… double sprite for you. And a cookie. Let it last!

**dracoloveinmia: **Thanks for the review! And I promise you something. D-r-a-c-o-a-n-d-h-e-r-m-i-o-n-e-w-i-l-l-f-a-l-l-i-n-l-o-v-e-a-r-o-u-n-d-w-i-n-t-e-r. Keep it a secret! –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**Mercutio's Girl: **Sorry about the long replies. So I'll cut yours short maybe? Nah, I'll make it a decent length. I suppose I'll do both. I have to learn how to cut my replies shorter! Lol… Thanks for the word of advice! –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**allie: **Thanks for the review! And I have updated so you can read now! I hope you liked this chappie as well!

**anwen: **o.O Thankies! Yay, your rhyme was good! Update your stories soon by the way, they're all interesting! Yeah, the review was quite long. Lol, I love long reviews! –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**hpfanatic: **Thanks for the review! And I'm glad it contrasts them. –insert cookies name here- cookie's for you

**Finally finished.**

Guess what? I just realized the uncanny resemblance of the chapters name to the password to the Head common room… lol

Anyway, guess what? Tom Felton is a proven D/Hr fan! **:dances around: **

Found it off someone else's author's note, just wanted to show you guys

Basically, the question went something like this:

Q: So, who do you think Draco will end up with, girl - or boy wise?

Tom: Well, I still think Hermione's going to turn bad and go out with Draco.

Ha-ha lol! Yay, go Tom

This info was gotten from 10 Ways to Kill Draco Malfoy and it's by Drakulya. Great story by the way, definitely worth checking out! Well, that's all!

**Next Time,**

_Sierra_


	8. Signo Serpens

**_A/N: _Laaa-deee-daaa**… **I **am perfectly sane, and I **am **fine. Yep, everything's cool. **Not**. Life's horrible… T.T. Man, **J.K Rowling **totally rules **Harry Potter **is like my haven or something… lol. Nothing **is** sane at the moment… Heh. **Not **funny. I am not funny. I found some of my dead manuscripts of writing which I was going to use. Whoop-de-doo! **Mine **my precious…

Looking for the disclaimer? **:cough, cough: **of **_course_** I didn't do anything to it… except hide it in my A/N. Darn…

Ah well, story time for all you little impatient people out there…

**_Once Upon a Time… there was a girl and a boy. They fell in love and married and lived happily ever after. The End._**

Happy? Never mind…

Okay, here's the proper A/N.

**MY B'DAY TODAY!**

You people would probably hate me now. I mean, after the end of the chapter. I was going to do this thing which happens to the end of this chappie waaaaaaaaaaaaay later but I figured that it's better keeping the chappies shorter and more paced, so people don't have to read as much… nn okay, and I decided to put the founders in it. The founders have always been interesting subjects for me… tee hee. Also, just had to tell you, Uglies is a real book by Scott Westerfeld.

_**Summary of this chapter: **Draco was stargazing and then he apparates/ Hermione looks back and starts to procrastinate/ Hermione goes into a frenzy rage/ Ginny catches the reading plague/ Hermione and Draco meet up by the lake/ And Draco finally makes his big break/ No snogs in this one, just moping and snark/And angsty monologues in the dark/ Nothing is fine and nothing is dandy/ So I better watch out and not make you guys angry/ Darkness is bound and so are holes through the door/ Now I better shut up before I spoil any more!_

ALSO, LAST OF THANKS TO ETTIE! Lol. Thanks for the uberly spiffy BETA-ing job! I couldn't have done it without you my good friend!

APPLAUDE EVERYONE!

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**Last Time On Born the Day You Kissed Me**

Zareth sighed. "You're right. Hey… are you up for some matchmaking?"

Sandra rolled her eyes at her brother's childish self.

"No. Let nature take its course."

Zareth frowned briefly, before nodding. "I suppose it's for the best" Zareth sighed and went back to writing the paper that was due last week on Angel History.

Then he suddenly shrugged and thought,

'_It wouldn't hurt to give them some help…'_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Signo Serpens **_

**Now on Born the Day You Kissed Me**

The silver beams of light flowed over his room. Draco grimaced and stared out of the window that covered the entire wall of his slightly oval shaped dorm. Then he raised an eyebrow. Of course he had done it in silver and green, why not show house spirit? It wasn't that dim, and it looked quite effective.

The loud crackling of the fire in the hearth snapped him from his revere. 

'A house elf must've lit it' he thought, and brushed away the thought, concentrating on the astronomy charts which he had spread out on the floor.

A faint breath of wind seared its path across his neck, and he shivered. Thank god for his longer hair. Otherwise he'd be freezing to death by now. A jolt of pain shot through his arm. Draco sighed and looked outside, before standing up.

Draco swung his wand in a complicated pattern and murmured something under his breath. Beams of dark grey surrounded him, covering him completely. A faint pop echoed through the night, and when the smoke cleared away, Draco was gone.

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

Hermione heard a faint popping noise and shook her head.

'Probably gone off to some late night rendezvous with some girl' she rolled her eyes and went back to her Potions essay, which was due in two weeks time. Or something like that.

She rubbed the back of her head. Since she had brought down Professor Dumbledore and Snape to the dungeon, sharp pains were shooting up her spine and it was giving her a headache. Also, she kept on having various memory lapses and she kept on forgetting several important things. She blinked and stretched, turning to look outside. 

Hermione shrugged and turned to look back inside. It was much more warm and inviting than the balcony which she had been working at.

She slowly walked back inside her room and snuggled up in the alcove, with the book 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.  
A few seconds later, she was fast asleep.

.•:':•..•:':•..•:':•..•:':•..•:':•.   
':•..•:':•..•:':•..•:':•..•:':•..•:

The light cast an ethereal glow on the pale grey stones, paved in the wall. Candles were held up by serpent shaped sconces, and shadows flickered warily over the walls.

A blue eyed girl stepped over a fallen sconce lightly, and continued on her way towards a door. She rapped on the door, an anxious look appearing on her face.

A red haired girl opened the door and cast a weary look at the brown-haired girl. Nodding, the red haired girl let the other into the room, shutting the door with a soft clang.

"Rowena, you know Salazar has been calling for you…" the red haired girl trailed off.

"Yes, I know Helga; it's time for me to watch over, isn't it?" Rowena replied back as she continued into Salazar's room.

Salazar's room was decorated in dark, rich greens with almost everything lined in silver. Salazar lay on the bed in the corner of the room, thrashing about in his sleep.

"Salazar..." 

Rowena's soft voice filled the room and the man stopped his thrashing about. Rowena sat down in an ancient rocking chair and stared at one of her childhood friends.

"Rowena," his voice cracked.

"That was stupid, you know, getting bitten by a snake," Rowena scolded him, her blue eyes flashing.

Salazar grinned crookedly, before resting his head against the pillow and soundly going to sleep.  
Rowena sighed and started rocking back and forward, starting to sing softly. 

The melody carried the soft musical sound through the hollow room, lilting and wavering like dancers. A waft of gentle breeze wafted forth, carrying the bliss of sleep.

She got up and left the room as quietly as she had come in, leaving Salazar in his dreams.

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

The melody of the song was still echoing in Hermione's ears when she woke up.

The sun was shining quite brightly, and it dawned on her that it was the weekend. She sighed and stretched. She had another Head meet-up with Draco, to hopefully figure out the details for the ball, so they could hand it in at tomorrow's Prefect meeting.

"Oomph!" 

When she suddenly fell on the floor did she realize that she had been sleeping on her armchair. And that's when her headache started again.

"Owwww…" she muttered as she struggled to get up off the floor, while nursing her poor head at the same time.

A bright cheery voice echoed through her room.

"Wake up Mione! Let me in!" the bright and cheery voice echoed from the balcony.

Hermione frowned and raised an eyebrow before snuggling up in her armchair again.

A large crash sounded through the room, and something which felt much like an elbow made contact with Hermione's face.

Hermione groaned irritably and resolvedly made up her mind to kill the person who had disrupted her sleep.  
Big innocent blue eyes found their way to Hermione's face and they blinked.

"Hi Mione!"

Hermione groaned and stared daggers at her friend's face. Ginny stared back, unintimidated by her friend's glare, returning it with one of her own trademark Weasley glares.

"You don't look all that well," was Ginny's only comment as she bounded up and down on Hermione's bed, breaking the glaring contest between the two teenagers.

"You're damn right about that. How did you get there anyway?" Hermione asked as she persisted rubbing her head.

The pain was almost unbearable now, and her mozzie bite she had just discovered then hurt. A Lot.

"Broom," Ginny kept on bouncing on the bed, but then she slipped and missed the bed completely, falling onto her butt.

"Bah Humbug," murmured Ginny as she turned to look at Hermione. 

Hermione was holding her wand, a look of triumph in her eyes.

"What was that for anyway?" Hermione asked grumpily, the look of happiness fading away.

"To wake you up…" Ginny trailed off and smiled sheepishly at Hermione, who looked like she was going to explode at any second. 

"3… 2… 1…" Ginny murmured very quietly…

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I HAD A HUGE HEADACHE AND YOU'VE JUST DOUBLED IT! NO, WAIT, YOU QUADRUPLED IT! I WAS ALREADY AWAKE DID YOU KNOW THAT? PLUS, YOU MESSED UP MY NEATLY MADE BED! NOW I HAVE TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN! PLUS TO THAT, YOU RUINED MY SLEEP, NOT TO MENTION MY ROOM! LOOK, IT'S PRACTICLY DESTROYED NOW! HOW COULD YOU GINNY! AND… OH MY GOD! MY ACHIEVEMENT AWARDS STARTING FROM KINDERGATEN! NOOO!" 

Ginny sighed and picked up a book that was lying on the ground. And then, she actually started READING the print. Soon, Ginny was immersed in the book. And Hermione shouted on.

"URGH GINNY, I HATE YOU! I'LL SWEAR TO GOD I'LL CHOP YOU UP WITH A CARVING KNIFE, AND THEN I'M GOING TO PUT YOU IN A ENVELOPE, AND THEN I'LL POST YOU TO MYSELF, AND THEN I'LL CHOP THE ENVELOPE INTO A MILLION PIECES AND THEN I'LL PUT ALL THOSE PIECES INTO ANOTHER ENVELOPE, AND THEN I'LL POST IT TO MYSELF, AND THEN I'LL CHOP THAT ENVELOPE UP, AND THEN I'LL ROAST YOU IN THE KITCHENS AND THEN I'LL BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE, AND THEN I'LL CHOP YOU UP AGAIN, AND THEN I'LL BRING YOU BACK TO CLEAN UP THE MESS-" 

Ginny sighed contently while she read the novel called Uglies. Was David going to end up with Shay or Tally? And would Tally betray the Smoke to become Pretty?

She bent down and continued reading, her eyes scanning the page. Ginny transfigured one of Hermione's crumpled up pieces of parchment and transfigured it into a bowl of ice cream and started eating it while still immersed in the book.

"AND THEN I'M GOING TO DISSECT YOU! THEN I'LL BURY YOU, THE DIG YOU UP AGAIN, THEN CHOP YOU UP MORE, THEN FEED YOU TO A SHARK, THEN I'LL STAB THE SHARK AND LIQUIFY IT THEN BURY THE LIQUID SHARK THEN DIG THAT GRAVE UP AGAIN THEN FEED THE LIQUID TO CHICKENS THEN I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THE CHICKENS THEN VAPORIZE THEM THEN I'LL KEEP THE AIR INSIDE A JAR AND I'LL FLY TO THE SUN THEN I'LL THROW IT INTO THE SUN THEN LATER I'LL KILL THE SUN-"

Ginny smiled, relaxed as she continued to read Uglies. It was so interesting really. She was up to the part when Tally destroyed the tracking device which leads the authorities to the Smoke.

She looked up to see Hermione tearing out her hair and running around the room like a chicken with its head chopped off. Then, Ginny caught ahold of what Hermione was shouting…

"OOO, I'M GOING TO BURN YOUR FACE THEN SOAK IT WITH GASOLINE THEN STUFF YOU IN A BAG AND LIGHT THE BAG ON FIRE, THEN BURN YOU, AND BEFORE YOU DIE I'LL THROW YOU INTO A LAKE SO YOU'LL DROWN-"

"Okay Mione, calm down…"

Ginny sighed and wiped invisible non-existent sweat off her forehead. Hermione was still not shutting up.

"THEN, I'LL THROW YOU INTO A LAKE OF PIRHANAS AND AFTER ALL THE PIRHANAS HAVE EATEN A PART OF YOU, I'LL FISH THEM OUT AND CHOP ALL THE PIRHANA'S UP AND-"

"SHUT UP!" Ginny yelled, finally losing her cool.

Ginny could feel the giant sweatdrop which was forming on her forehead and she didn't like it.

"AND THEN, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH THE HELP OF THE EVIL FLUTES OF MAR- huh? Did you say something Ginny?" Hermione looked at Ginny enquiringly.

Ginny gave Hermione a weird look and shrugged.  
"No," she said. "I just wanted to tell you that the Head's meeting is-was in 45 minutes… and now it's in…"  
Ginny glanced at the clock and took a double turn. They only had 5 minutes! 

Hermione had noticed this too, and threw her alarm clock to the floor, cursing it to a horrible life in hell. Then Hermione ushered Ginny out of her room, throwing the broomstick at Ginny's retreating back. 

Hermione quickly changed, grabbed her bookbag and rushed outside, towards the lake.

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

When Hermione arrived at the lake, panting heavily, Draco was already there, examining his nails with a bored look on his face. When he heard her footsteps, he looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Slept in?"

Hermione scowled at him and brought out her notes. Then, she noticed Draco staring out at the horizon, with a blank look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking." 

"About what?"

"Oh, you know. The big questions of life. Like, if magical toast always lands butter-side down, and Kneezles always land on their feet, what happens if you strap toast on the back of a Kneezle and drop it?" 

Hermione stared at him angrily. This was not a time to be sarcastic. She glared at Draco, and clenched her quill tightly, as if she wanted to strangle it.

Draco turned around, stared right back and shrugged.

"I guess a filthy Mudblood like yourself wouldn't understand the finer points of life, since you aren't born of the Pureblood class, and of course do not know what luxury is like," he remarked, smirking inwardly at the astonished and disgusted look on her face, before turning back around to look at the horizon again.

Hermione snapped.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THE WORD MUDBLOOD? I'M THE SAME AS YOU, NOTHING ABOUT ME IS DIFFERENT! STOP BEING SO DAMN STUCK UP AND LOOK BEHIND THE DADDY'S LITTLE BOY POSE! MAYBE YOU'LL LEARN SOMETHING AND STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR FATHER YOU BASTARD WHO DESERVES TO ROT IN FREAKING HELL FOR ALL I CARE! BECAUSE YOUR FATHER ISN'T ANYONE YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF! HE'S A MURDERER AND A FAKE WHO DESERVES A LOT MORE BRUTAL FATE THEN YOU EVER WILL… BUT THEN AGAIN, SINCE YOU'RE GOING TO TURN OUT LIKE HIM, I GUESS IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE!"

Draco turn around slowly, and he full on glared at Hermione, his eyes turning a deep angry black.

"What did you say?"

Even a sarcastic Draco was better than the angry one which was standing right in front of her now. Hermione shivered and watched him walk off slowly. It was sad really, he didn't know that much better.

A wave of guilt settled over Hermione like a heavy blanket, which wouldn't go away no matter how much she tried to make it disappear. 

She ran after Draco and grabbed his arm.

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

When Hermione grabbed his arm, a strange sensation went over her. A white blade of pain shot through Hermione as if Draco had driven a knife into his arm.

She cried out, and much as he had wanted to stand, he found she couldn't - her knees went as if his legs had been kicked out from under her, and she hit the floor with his hands, releasing her grip of Draco. 

She writhed and curled in on herself, conscious for those moments only of the pain that speared through her arm, raced up her veins, threatened to stop her heart.

Bright white agonies burst behind her eyes: stars, constellations, exploding galaxies, painted silver on her inner lids.

When the pain did not return, she opened his eyes and sat up slowly, aching all over, her arm burning as if it had been held in a fire. 

She grabbed Draco's hand and turned it palm up, knowing already what she would see, burned black and raw into the skin of his forearm. 

The skull with its grinning jaws, the snake, the same empty eye sockets mocking him now as they had mocked him from their place on his father's arm. _Signo Serpens._

_The Dark Mark…_

.·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·.

':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:':·..·:

**A/N: Oooohhh… cliffie. I grant you permission to hate me. Forever. Although I'll be sad… but I think that it goes better with the story, if you get my drift. And Rowena doesn't like Salazar, which makes some complications…**

**Like it? **

**Leave a review. **

**Love it? **

**Leave a review. **

**Hate it? **

**Leave a review.**

**Loathe it with an unholy passion?**

**Don't leave a review.**

For review responses, you'd want to visit _www . freewebs . com / wings – of – white , _my fanfiction domain. Minus the spaces of course.

Farewell, until the next blueberry muffin flies by.

- I love being an obscure nutcase, it's fun to confuse people -

(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'**_Da Ruler of da flutes'-_**¤.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)

Or to all other sane people (a.k.a reviewers…),

(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-**_Sierra-_**¤.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)


End file.
